The present invention relates to a method for controlling an air-conditioner.
With the conventional air-conditioner operating as a cooler, it is known to cool the space, for example, a house room, by supplying a cooled air into the space through a built-in fan which is continuously driven at a predetermined speed. With this method, it is disadvantageous in that, since the cooled air being constantly supplied into the space, tends to impinge continuously upon a dweller in the space, the prolonged cooling of the space makes the dweller accustomed to the cooled atmosphere to such an extent as to cause him or her to be insensible to it and, therefore, the cooling effect afforded by the air-conditioner will no longer be appreciated. In addition, when the setting of a temperature is subsequently increased while the space is sufficiently cooled, the cooling effect, even though sufficient, tends to be regarded as short of the requirement. Accordingly, this conventional method tends to result in the waste of an electric power consumed by the air-conditioner and is, therefore, not energy-saving.